


Let's Eat

by trblingthoughts



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trblingthoughts/pseuds/trblingthoughts
Summary: taehyun had been eating ramen every night for seven days straight and maybe there was reason behind it.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Let's Eat

**Author's Note:**

> pulling off the tsundere dynamic of taejun because it somehow fits them well.
> 
> and gotta remind you that this is pure fiction and hope you refrain from speculating anything out of the boundaries.

taehyun loved ramen. he really did. he always had a space in his belly when it came to ramen. beside of how easy it was to be cooked, it also had this certain comfort the food could give for him. but there was someone else that came to his mind when he thought about ramen.

yeonjun loved ramen as well. or maybe even more. taehyun could even say he was a maniac for that instant food. he was always up for it in any occasion. he once begged the group to play a game in one of the shows they visitted just for the team to get a big package of ramen as the prize.

yeonjun loved it so much and taehyun knew it. 

yeonjun was known as the member who loved eating so much. his appetite was crazy. beomgyu often shook his head of how big the belly space his older brother must have. everytime the group had hard times, he always suggested to order food and eat. eating was one of his way to relieve stresses.

but these days, something felt off about him. at least in taehyun's eyes. he had never seen the older eating late at night as he used to. or just randomly approaching the others and steal food. and taehyun was concerned about it. 

he was wondering what happened to the older. was he sick? no, there must be something that made him act like that.

things started bothering him when one night, his hungry belly dragged him to their kitchen for him to start cooking ramen and fulfill his hunger. the smell of cooked ramen was one of the best things on earth. it was usually unbearable. he was afraid he would bother the others because of that but seemed like everyone was already in deep slumber which was a relief for him. 

right when he placed the ramen from the pot to the bowl he had prepared, sound of the door being opened was heard. he knew it was yeonjun. while he prepared his meals, he took a glance of yeonjun's figure who had just arrived at the living room watching him shuffling around in the kitchen.

"you eat pretty late, taehyun-ah." he said while putting his bag on the sofa.

"i just remembered i haven't ate dinner so.." 

while taehyun sat himself on the chair and put the bowl of ramen on the dining table, yeonjun just stood still and put off his jacket.

"you haven't ate too, have you?" taehyun asked.

taehyun noticed the way yeonjun stopped on his track. he admitted it that yeonjun looked different these days. he had never seen him whenever he had meals. never joined the other when they bought foods. never asked him or the others to buy him snack whenever they went to the convenient store. 

and maybe tonight, taehyun would find out what was that behind all these acts the older had shown him.

he chose ramen for the baits. he knew yeonjun loved ramen so much and it would be a valid answer that something went wrong when someone like yeonjun abandoned a ramen treat.

"i did." said yeonjun turning himself back to face taehyun.

"i did eat earlier. quick eat your ramen now. you shouldn't sleep late." he continued.

the first try, he let it slide.

not much had changed with his big brother. they did the works that had been scheduled, went to practices, they even went to gym together tonight (only both of them since the other would rather choose to go home early). but this night yeonjun excused himself to come home first. he asked if taehyun was okay with that and taehyun just nodded. tried to pretend that he didn't notice there was something wrong with the older.

but in fact, he did observe him all day. he indeed looked energized as he used to but it didnt close the possibility that maybe it was only because of his professionalism. beside that, he was also sure he didn't once see yeonjun eating even a single main course. he just ate some potato chips and then drank a lot of water.

the second try, he still used ramen. well he liked it too so what's wrong with that. when he got home, yeonjun hadn't slept yet. he saw him washing dishes with small sound of music played in his phone he put above the microwave.

"oh? taehyun you're home?" yeonjun asked without turning his face to the younger.

"yeah. put that down, hyung. i'm gonna eat some ramen after this so the dishes are my responsibility now." 

"no, it's okay. there are only 3 plates more. i can handle it." yeonjun still hadn't turned himself to taehyun. he definitely didn't aware of the worried look thrown to him. 

"eat with me." taehyun stated.

"these dishes were mine, taehyun-ah. i have eaten. now you eat." 

he never knew if the words weren't lies. yeonjun's composed tone always happened to assure everyone who heard him speak. but taehyun was sure of what he saw today. eventhough he did eat tonight, it was his first meal. and it concerned the hell out of taehyun.

it was a week already since his observation started. he wasn't okay for those days prior seeing how the older had become more limply and seemed like his energy had been absorbed out of his body. this day was the worst. the change of yeonjun was more visible. they didnt have any other schedules than dance lesson but that was when the thing he had observed these days showed a bolder sign. eventhough the older's dance moves were somehow still on point, he didn't speak much as usual. his eyes lost its fire. it seemed hard for him to focus. taehyun still didn't see him eat. he kept drinking water and so on.

he then decided to confront yeonjun tonight.

but was it a good idea. the unspoken yeonjun was now sitting across the room packing his stuffs before going back to the dorm. the others had left since thirty minutes ago and the reason behind why yeonjun was still here was because he decided to do some additional practice by himself. taehyun cared enough about the situation to not leave before he was sure yeonjun didn't just fall or faint because the lack of meals the older had gotten. so he stayed there. in front of the door of the practice room. 

"taehyun? why are you still here?" the older's voice was very low and unenergized. he sounded so tired. 

taehyun took steps forward to approach the older. until it was one meter away to the older, he stopped. eyes sticked into yeonjun's busy figure.

"let's eat, hyung." 

a moment of silence. yeonjun too stopped his activity. eyes fixated to the bag he was about to zip up. taehyun knew he was about to reject it again and this time he was too worried to let it slide again.

"you're gonna say you have eaten again, right? now you can't. i've been looking after you these past seven days and you've been acting weird. i didn't even see you eat any main course. also you usually liked ramen and when i cooked it and invited you to eat the other days you always rejected it and said you have eaten. that didn't make sense, hyung." he lashed out. deep down hoping yeonjun to at least listen and explain him what happened but it all broke down because the next thing he felt was a hand on his temple ruffling his head.

"what have you seen in seven days?" he asked.

"you avoided eating sessions. that's so not you."

"and what if i want to change that thing from myself."

"you want to die young or what?" 

no answer from yeonjun. he lowered his head and sighed. hand was already on his side. small thin smile plastered there on his lips. and once again taehyun seemed to know what happened.

"don't say that you.."

"no. it was just me. thank you for looking after me, taehyun-ah." yeonjun answered with a wider smile. didn't know he was stupid enough that the thing he just said definitely gave taehyun a clear of what actually happened with the older 

"don't smile like that." taehyun answered shortly.

\----

yeonjun was now sitting on a park bench outside the office building waiting for taehyun to come back from his drinks vending machine business. his eyes were pinned to the ground. he was supposed to avoid this kind of situation yet he was also wrong for forgetting how attentive his little brother could be.

"here." a bottle of mineral water came to his vision.

"why did you bring me this? i still have mine in my bag??"

"i don't know, maybe to ease you hunger??"

yeonjun was confused. taehyun looked mad for some reasons as he sat himself beside him.

"didnt you survive with mineral water these days? i thought it has become your favorite now?" yeonjun could sense how much of sarcasm the words came out with.

"what are you saying, kang taehyun?" yeonjun said with a look of disbelief.

"am i wrong, hyung? now why do you refusing it? shouldn't you be thankful i treated you what you like?"

yeonjun then hurriedly packed his stuff, ready to leave. he didn't know why he became so sensitive now. he didn't like the way taehyun talked like that to him but he couldn't risk it all by lashing out to the younger. he wouldn't screw things up now. the comeback was near, there were so many things to do and having problem with your teammate would just ruin so many things. without looking at the younger's face, he took steps away from him

"why? are you mad that i snapped?" taehyun asked. he had stood up on his feet.

it made yeonjun stopped. closing his eyes and sighed. 

"now let me ask you, hyung." 

"why did you do that to yourself?" 

yeonjun couldn't help but lowered his head. he had been skipping meals for seven days. he never had any single main course in the length of seven days. his body was aching here and there but he kept holding it in. but taehyun saw that. every single thing. and when he thought about it again, he had done something really bad to himself. the stuffs he read the other day should've been thrown away from his head as soon as it was caught by his vision. he shouldn't come to such conclusion that would risk himself to bad things.

"yup. that's all i tried to earn. i wanted you to reflect on yourself. glad now you do." it was taehyun again. taehyun was now back to his seat. drinking the orange juice he got earlier.

after awhile yeonjun finally turned himself to taehyun again. walked towards him and took a sit. 

"i love the way you gave someone a lesson." yeonjun said with eyes straight to the ground.

"i should've been a professor then." the younger smirked while taking his fourth sip of his drink.

"so my taehyunie have been looking after hyung for seven days??"

taehyun coughed hearing the sudden sweet tone from the older. 

"what are you doing now?" 

"and have been eating ramen seven days straight so that i would take the bait and eat with you?? why do you know me so well??" 

taehyun quickly stood up and took his bag. without any words towards the questions, he decided to took a leave. he didnt even know it would lead to this kind of cursed thing. 

but then his steps got interrupted by a figure standing in front of him. with lazy gaze he looked at the older little smiley face looking straight at his eyes. he saw galaxies behind the withered eyelashes. the older looked really drained but it still amazed taehyun how he still managed to look so beautiful with a little smirk he painted on his pale lips. 

"you said you should've been a professor after giving me lesson?" yeonjun asked earning confused look from the younger.

"i was just-"

"but i think you fit to be something else." now it earned a questioning look instead.

"be my caregiver. you are good at taking care of me."

taehyun turned his gaze into anywhere else but yeonjuns eyes. showing off his pissed look as if what the older had said was a mere annoying flirty words he despised a lot. 

"i'm not kidding if you are wondering.." the older tried to assure him.

"whatever it was, it's disgusting. stop doing that." taehyun started walking again leaving yeonjun behind until an arm wrapped around the back of his neck cheerfully.

"so are you gonna eat ramen again tonight? i'm gonna make it special now because you're gonna eat it with me!" offered the older.

"no! not ramen for today. what kind of punk would eat ramen after not eating for seven days. are you really planning to die young?" 

"aren't you gonna miss me like crazy if i'm gone.."

"i'll prove you wrong now" 

yeonjun then received a soft fake strangle from the younger with playful laugh being heard, filling what was used to be the cold lonely night.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading it! we all miss taejun ♡


End file.
